


fresh white sheets

by rocketsfindplanets



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketsfindplanets/pseuds/rocketsfindplanets
Summary: “Just a few more times and then I’ll let you come, baby. You can make it until then, right? It’d make me so happy…”Of course Mitch could make it until then; again, this wasn’t their first rodeo. It felt like the first time every time, though, when Mitch fell apart under his hands. It felt like Mitch was his whole world, and he was Mitch’s, and that was just the way he liked it.





	fresh white sheets

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Auston/Mitch, overstimulation with a twist"  
> https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=5219534#cmt5219534

“You’re doing so good…”

His lips were pressed against Mitch’s neck, leaving another mark to match the various others that had been scattered across his skin. It was nice to claim him like this, remind the world that he belonged to Auston.

And oh, didn’t he? Mitch painted a perfect picture on the bed, squirming against fresh white sheets, cock dripping with need. And it was _Auston_ who had done this to him, today and many times before. Nobody else knew Mitch like this, knew what he needed.

“ _Please_.”

Auston made a gentle _tsk_ , shaking his head. “Mitch, baby, you know better than that,” he murmured, tapping his fingers against his boy’s hip. “Can’t ruin all of my hard work by letting you come now…”

He would let him, eventually. Auston didn’t actually want to hurt Mitch, he just wanted to give his lovely boy the absolute best orgasm he could. Mitch loved it, too, even if he cried now. Auston could just brush away the tears and kiss him, and when Mitch did eventually come, he would thank him for it. This wasn’t a new game for the two of them.

“Auston, please, you have to let me come, I can’t do this anymore…”

The American simply hummed, moving his hand to wrap around Mitch’s cock once more. “I think you can.”

“I _can’t!_ ”

He chuckled, resuming the same slow stroking that had been driving Mitch crazy all evening. Just enough pressure to keep Mitch interested, not enough to bring him to the release that he oh so desired. He could feel Mitch tense against him and it only encouraged him to continue, reveling in how worked up Mitch could get.

“How’s that feel?” Auston asked, soft, tone nothing but loving even as he continued to torture the other boy.

Mitch whimpered, and shook his head, as if that would help.

“Hey, answer me, baby.” He let go for a moment and felt Mitch buck up toward where his hand had been, keening out in desperation.

“Need more, Auston, I need to come so so badly.”

Auston leaned forward to press a loving kiss to his cheek. “See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

And with that he continued, giving Mitch more of what he wanted. A firmer grasp, faster movement. Enough to make him come, that much was for sure. With how much Mitch had already endured, it wouldn’t take long. He was constantly grinding up into Auston’s hand, moaning like he was made for it.

“You ready to come?” Auston sang, and the response was immediate.

“Fuck yes, Auston, I’ve been so good, I need to come, please make me come, want to be so good for you Aus…” He was babbling nonsense, so needy for it. Auston would never get tired of it.

Without replying, he pulled his hand away again, and Mitch absolutely _sobbed_.

Auston rubbed his hip, pressing a few butterfly kisses to his neck. “You’re doing so, _so_ good for me. You know that, right? So good.”

“Yes, Aus, need to be good for you, I’ll come so good for you…”

“Whenever I say you can, right?”

“Yes…” Mitch whimpered, and Auston wished he could keep him like this forever. So needy, so trusting. Something about it just got to Auston, the fact that Mitch trusted him to take care of him. Trusted him to know what he needed.

“You trust me, don’t you baby?”

“Yes,” he said again. He sounded so broken, and fuck if it didn’t get to Auston.

He offered Mitch a few more lazy strokes, slow and dragging, just enough to tease. It had been going on long enough, now, that Auston couldn’t afford to keep at it for too long at once. Just a touch was nearly enough to make Mitch come at this point.

“Just a few more times and then I’ll let you come, baby. You can make it until then, right? It’d make me so happy…”

Of course Mitch could make it until then; again, this wasn’t their first rodeo. It felt like the first time every time, though, when Mitch fell apart under his hands. It felt like Mitch was his whole world, and he was Mitch’s, and that was just the way he liked it.

Mitch just nodded, and this time, Auston let him get away with it.

He took a few minutes, this time, to just coddle Mitch, holding him close and kissing at him and murmuring quiet words of praise and affirmation. He knew how much it did for Mitch, to be told that he was doing a good job. Auston certainly didn’t mind dishing it out, either, reveling in the chance to let his boy know just how much he loved him.

“Think you can take some more now?”

Mitch whimpered and choked out, “No,” which Auston took as a prompt to keep going.

His hand was still slick with precome and lube, and it was too easy to jerk Mitch off like he meant it, this time. Like he would finally have some mercy. As if; he was enjoying himself far too much, watching Mitch fall apart.

He didn’t even have any words, anymore. He just moaned and whimpered and cried, and occasionally Auston could make out his own name through the mess. “Look at you,” he whispered, breathless; Mitch was too much, sometimes.

Part of Auston wished that they were positioned differently, that he wasn’t spooning Mitch the way he was now. He wanted to see Mitch’s face, wanted to see the way his tears get caught on his eyelashes, the way his cheeks flushed as red as his needy cock. He knew Mitch needed this, though, needed him close, and Mitch’s needs always came first. Always.

He picked up the pace until Mitch was shaking, tensing up the way he always did when he was about to come.

“Auston, fuck, I’m gonna—”

With that, he let go, leaving Mitch with nothing but gentle caresses and kisses, which although nice, were anything but what he wanted. He drank in Mitch’s whimpers, recognising that he probably couldn’t take too much more of this.

“Mitch, baby, you’re doing _so_ fucking good for me, you know that? So proud of you.”

The praise wasn’t enough to soothe him, however; Mitch was absolutely wrecked. Auston could give him all the praise in the world and it wouldn’t be enough. He just needed to make Mitch come, that was the only thing that could satisfy the boy.

“Aus…”

“Shh, I know, baby. I know.” Auston traced a finger up and down Mitch’s weeping cock, amused at how it twitched up toward him, still reeling from the last edge. “Look how bad you need it, babe. You think you deserve it?”

“ _Yes_. Auston, I…”

“Shh…” He kissed at Mitch’s jawline, trying to soothe him. “I know. You’ve been so good. Gonna let you come now, what do you think?”

“Yes, please.” Mitch sounded so small, and Auston was still amazed by that, every time. How easy it was to get Mitch like this, obedient and willing to do whatever it took to find some release.

He didn’t reply again. Instead he just took Mitch’s cock in his hand, for what had to be the dozenth time that night; he certainly hadn’t been easy on his boy, but he took it so fucking well, anyway.

There was no speed, no urgency, this time, like there often had been before. Auston kept it gentle, just on the other side of teasing, knowing that Mitch could do it. And sure enough, only a few moments in and he was whimpering, cock twitching in Auston’s hand.

“Yeah, you’re such a good boy, such a good boy… Come on, Mitch, come for me, baby. Be a good boy for me, now.”

Mitch absolutely melted at the praise, and he didn’t have to be told twice. One stroke later, maybe two, and he was coming so hard he saw white.

Auston just kept going through the whole thing, figuring that if Mitch wanted to be touched so badly, he’d give him what he wanted.

“Auston, Aus, no, no, too much, I can’t…” Mitch begged so pretty, even after he had come. Still, Auston gave him another few strokes for good measure before pulling his hand away and embracing Mitch, pulling him back against his chest.

“Oh, Mitch,” he hummed, free hand coming up to run through Mitch’s hair, tucking sweaty strands back into place behind his hair. “What am I gonna do with you?”

Mitch didn’t reply, just curled up against him, absolutely spent. Nobody could blame him for that, though, even if he had kind of signed up for it. Auston felt one of Mitch’s hands come up to rest over his own and he smiled, so fond.

“Get some rest, baby. You’ve been so good, you definitely deserve it.”

“Mkay. Love you, Aus.”

He chuckled, wondering, not for the first time, how in the hell he had gotten so lucky. “Love you too, Mitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> we back, boys... i hate myself for writing this lmao
> 
> as always, hmu on tylerparsons or in the comments below with feedback, questions, recommendations, or whatever you want! comments are really, really appreciated, even if you just wanna say you enjoyed it or lemme know what your fave part was :) you can also come hang out with me at discord.gg/t4fBUvq
> 
> and if ya feel like it/REALLY want me to write something in particular: ko-fi.com/rocketsfindplanets


End file.
